A New Shawn
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: After Shawn told his secret and spent time served for his obstruction, he's given a second chance. This is a Christmas two shotter for now unless this turns out to be something more. M for a Reason so read at your own risk.


Author's Note: I wasn't a huge fan of this show until I actually started seeing it but I got to admit this show is pretty funny now the back story on this before is a result of what happens within the Psych fanfic I put on my upcoming stories list if I get enough reviews I'll make the story to this could be sequel otherwise this is a two shot. Now I'm not a Trout hater... Yet, but if he indeed turns out to be this power-hungry, ungrateful, hating douche, then this result in the back story will fit him personally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. Nor the song "You're My #1" by Enrique Iglesias.

A New Shawn

Chapter 1

Backstory, Accepting The Consequences, & Starting Anew

After Shawn was sent to the hospital after being shot by Trout and left unconscious Trout was arrested for multiple assaults. First: The attempted murder of police chief Karen Vick who now went from interim to full due to the fact Trout planned the assassination. Second: the aggravated assault and attempted murder to detective Juliet O'Hara for the planned assassination attempt also made by trout. This usually would be the most of all due to the fact Shawn really values Juliet and worships the ground she walks on not because she's a cop, but also she's mostly a person, a human, and for the fact Lassiter made somewhat of a death threat to him. Unfortunately the most of all matter goes to Trout personally for the assault of Shawn's most important person that stuck by him mostly all of his life: his childhood friend Burton Guster. Gus was in a coma for how long nobody could say. It would have been right away that Shawn would have gotten something from Gus because they were finding out who the assassin was and upon Gus finding out who was behind it he was about to sent the text to him but he ended up being shot and sent into a coma. But it was sent two days later because Shawn who was clearing their stuff to their Psych office because it was officially closed since they couldn't keep up the rent because they were given less and less cases than usual from the department and it couldn't keep up with the dispenses. Shawn knew that all of this wasn't his fault but the deeper he got into his last investigation he felt responsible. When Trout was arrested by Carlton in which Trout bribed by wanting him to Kill Shawn, Carlton refused not only because of the fact that Trout was the reason that Juliet is in the hospital, but he threatened his job and his wife Marlowe's status of freedom. Before Shawn was shot he told Trout the entire thing from square one how he was the mastermind of it all. Trout would seem like the guy who would want to take down somebody if he goes down for good. He failed with Karen, he failed with Lassiter, he failed with Gus, and He failed with Juliet. But ultimately he succeeded with Shawn but not in the way of taking his life murderously, while Shawn told Trout what he has done, he also told Trout the truth about being a mentalist and using his eidetic memory to save lives and solve crimes. Trout had broken Shawn down when he saw Juliet and Gus in the hospital unconscious and motionless. He broke Shawn down to the point where if they were really gone, he had no reason to live the lie let alone life itself anymore. He gave himself to Trout, Trout shot him but his shot was redirected when he was shot by Carlton and while Trout was being carried away he smiled at Shawn lying motionless on the ground. While Shawn was in his hospital unconscious he started to think seriously about what he has done. He told his secret out in the open for everybody to hear all the cases he worked could be thrown out because of his lie of being psychic but there was one problem this case and this case only he never said the word psychic nor did he hone in on anything. Everything was ordinary and for that moment he was just as human as everyone for the first time in his life he was free of all life altering secrets and if Shawn were to go to jail for life, everything would go back to the way it was. While Shawn was still unconscious, Henry and Madeleine went to their unconscious son to tend to him.

"Madeleine did you ever wondered it was early for you to leave us when you did?"

"Where are you trying to go with this Henry?"

"Nowhere. But somehow I felt Shawn still needed you."

"I know and I regret ever leaving either of you for that matter. I just can't believe Shawn would ever crack as he just did."

"I know there was something about Trout that I didn't like either."

Just then Madeleine began to cry.

"Madeleine?"

"Oh, Henry... What will happen to our son once again he has saved lives and as soon as he wakes up he probabaly will be sent to jail for passing himself off."

"I know and he now did for good reason. I couldn't be more proud of him."

As they continue to hug Henry saw something Shawn's coat in which he had before the doctor could take it away and saw a note inside it he read it quietly only to him and Madeleine.

_"To whoever would want to read this:_

_ I had this dream like this and I did not intend to make it a reality but with what had happened I had to. I fear more of losing the people I've been very close to than my own life. If I indeed end up being prosecuted I will take the responsibility. So mom, dad, if you're reading this I want you to know that I love you both my only wish is you two could at least try one more time. However I don't mean... Well... Actually I do mean it, for me to have a little sibling. Karen, actually Chief Vick, just want to let you know my intentions of helping out was just as pure as day I was trying to be a good samaritan but as per se the law it doesn't matter if I was trying to help But before I actually spend the rest of my life in Jail ask yourself where would everybody be if I didn't? Lassie, dear sweet lassie, you will be happy on 3 things: 1: As many battle I have won against you, you have finally won the war against me. 2: I will no longer be there to bother you. And 3: well I can't think of the third thing but you know. Just be happy with what you now have! Gus, you'll partially be glad to know that no longer will I be bothering you at and about your day job and you will fully be there full time. I hope you and Rachel have a wonderful blissful joy of a life together. All I can ask is when you come by to see me you can actually tell me more about new movies, sports, food, dance, and much, much more. And Juliet, I am truly sorry for everything. Understand my reason as to why I did what I had to do. And deep down you know that I couldn't keep up with this and I couldn't have thought of a time other than now to come clean of the secret I've kept ever since before I've met you. But I want you to know that always and forever no matter where we are no matter how near or far, I will always love you."_

_Sincerely, words by:_

_Shawn Sloane Spencer"_

As Henry had tears in his eyes, Madeleine had cried softly on his chest at the letter Shawn wrote. Henry realized more that his son had become more mature than he ever did despite what silly personality Shawn still has.

"I am so very proud of you Shawn. I'll make it an effort to come visit you everyday." Henry said.

"We will, Shawn." Madeleine added. As they gave their son a kiss on the forehead before leaving. He still was unconscious.

Days went by and Shawn had finally woke up but unfortunately he only woke up to Karen, Carlton, and the Mayor of Santa Barbera.

"Okay any Idea on why you all are here?"

Shawn looked down and saw that he was handcuffed to the hospital bed.

"Shawn Spencer. Your next choice will affect you and if I were you I'd choose wisely." Karen said.

"Unfortunately your decision to come clean about being an Eidetic Memory Mentalist has cost you dearly despite showing the truth of one of my police consultants being a mastermind to assaults in which revolved around you. But in truth you did save a whole bunch of innocent lives and had solved more cases than any other department."

"But my cases..."

"Well if you solved them police were to make arrests after right?"

"Yeah."

"But on another thing in Trout's Trial when he mentioned about you being a mentalist they belived that you told him a lie. Meanwhile We had a private trial for you."

"But was I supposed to be present?"

"Usually." Lassiter said. "But all the innocent people you saved stepped up and vouched for you you really do care for Santa Barbera."

"Of course."

"Now for your options." The Mayor said.

"Option A: You can choose to really work for us as a detective but you'll have to play by the book because once you're fired you will no longer be able to help the Santa Barbara Police Department. Or B: You can choose not to take the offer in which case you will not be able to make contact to any of us Including Juliet." Karen said.

"Ever?"

"Yes." Carlton joked. "No, only while she's at work. But if you do take the offer you can't take it then tank it because you have a 7 month minimum of helping out."

"Either way you still have to serve your sentence." The Mayor said.

"And what's my sentence."

"Normally you would be in jail for life for the multiple counts of obstruction, but the charges have been massively reduced to one hour per case and you helped out in 128 cases." The Mayor said.

"That is..."

"5 1/3 days." Carlton said.

"I'll take the first option."

"I quite glad that you did." Karen said.

"Am I supposed to be given my miranda rights?"

"I said that while you was unconscious." Carlton said.

"And another thing Mr. Spencer. While serving time in prison you will not under any circumstances tell Juliet about your reduced sentence or it will be longer."

"How much?"

"Let's say the number of days of the Christmas Carol."

"Fine, I Won't tell."

Shawn was given his clothes and they quickly transferred him to prison. When they got there Shawn looked at Karen and Carlton and asked one more question before heading into the jailhouse.

"Wait there's just one thing, how will I be able help out? Psych is finished."

"Not to worry Mr. Spencer everything will be taken care of."

As Shawn went in he started to fully accept the penalty of what he done but he was finally free knowing that he now was living without any secrets to hide from anybody.

Within the next 3 days Henry and Madeleine did indeed visit their son and what was even better Gus was out of his coma and was able to visit him on his 3rd day as well. And as predicted Juliet did visit Shawn on the 4th day. Days when Shawn was still unconscious she came about from her unconsciousness of being shot and saw Shawn when Juliet asked why to Karen and Carlton they showed her the letter and she also had tears in her eyes as she read it. They both sat down and picked up the phone, Juliet had tears in her eyes but a weird kind of smile as if she was happysad.

"Shawn I'm so proud of you for coming clean. But why?"

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing while Trout might end up having more people on his assassination list. Out of all the bad guys, freaks, and cold blooded killers, he got to me the most."

"But Shawn, I was okay of you being a Mentalist I mean at least then no one knew and..."

"Even though to tell you the truth. I felt kind of trapped that more and more people would have made out that I'm not a psychic. The reason why as to why back then I would consider myself psychic in a eidetic way is because the way my mind works for that memory. My dad would always test me to find out how many hats are in the room without looking around. Now any man with the same kind of memory as me would just look around and find out what was where and remember it in that order. But for me and soon some others I could look at the same things but my mind would hone in on one object. It would be out of the ordinary to remember every single detail in the room but it hones in on an object as if my mind would say I know I'll see that same thing or pattern later in the future. But beside that Juliet the day we broke up was the day I would go above and beyond because If I were to get back together with you I wanted to restart with a clean slate, but now I did. And I'm finally free."

Juliet understood completely and began to cry after.

"What should I do now? I can't keep my relationship with you behind bars!"

"Then don't you said so yourself that you wouldn't wait for me if I went to prison. I have made my decision to come clean. I will accept the consequences."

Juliet cried even harder.

"But just to let you know, I have always loved you and I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Shawn."

"Time's Up!" The prison guard said.

"Good-Bye." Juliet said. placed her hand on the glass for Shawn to match it. Shawn returned it and teared up. As he looked at Juliet's slate eyes.

"Good-Bye my Juliet."

Juliet ran out with her face in her hands and Shawn remained there for a while as he had his family coming to see him as well.

After the fifth day in which today was Christmas Eve Shawn Spencer was released at 6:45 in the evening. and had walked around Santa Barbera he walked where the old Psych building was and found out that the place was sold. He spent hours riding around until it was 11:50 in which he had 10 minutes to arrive to Juliet's house when he got there he knocked on the door Juliet was sleeping though she woke up and put on her midnight blue robe on walked to her door and to her surprise Shawn Spencer was there.

"On my 5th day of Christmas I give to my true love

Me Shawn Sloane Spencer!"

Juliet had slapped him very hard. which almost sent Shawn over the railing but he knew why she slapped him.

"I will assume you slapping me has something to do with me being out?"

"Yes Shawn how did you escape."

"Yeah. About that, I had a choice to make."

"What was that choice?"

"To officially work with the Santa Barbara Police Department."

"In Juliet's mind she was more happy but he would have been lying which brought her back to the fact."

"That still doesn't discount the fact of what are you doing out here."

"Yeah as to that I had to serve my sentence which was reduced to 128 hours you spoke to me on my 4th day in there."

Juliet was now happy and excited. She huggen Shawn tightly as she sobbed quietly happy that now Shawn was finally free. And soon enough snow began to fall lightly.

"I told you, me passing myself off saving live would pay off."

Juliet smiled as she kissed him but broke off to ask one more question.

"Why did you want me to break up with you for if you knew you was getting out?"

"As I said to you when I was in prison: to restart with a clean slate."

"Well you kept that a secret from me. Carlton told me you would be in there for 7 years."

"Well they forced me to."

"And how did they..."

"If I told you while I was in prison they would have extended my sentence they wanted to surprise you with me as their Christmas Present."

"Oh, well I'll have to thank them. But for now..."

"Let's start over."

"Yes let's but Shawn before we do. I got one more secret to share with you."

"And that is?"

"I'm not wearing anything under this robe."

Shawn and Juliet both begun to kiss passionately and while continuing she dragged Shawn in from the snow they were all over the walls until Juliet decided to cling to him with her legs wrapped around him as Shawn carried her to her, or in Juliet's case, their bedroom when they got there Shawn was topless and Juliet was let down as she unzipped his pants and quickly she pulled down his pants and boxers he was now completely naked in front of her. The only thing that stood in the way of Shawn and those perky yet plump breasts of Juliet's was the silk blue robe. He fondled her breasts through the fabric sending shocks of pleasure down her body while he kissed her neck as well. Juliet began to moan even louder until she spoke up.

"Please take me Shawn. Take me now!"

"Okay, Jules."

Juliet laid her arms back, because after Shawn undid the knot the entire robe fell off and landed into a heap around her Shawn lied her down and began to heed Juliet's Christmas wish by making sweet love to her almost all night long.

_I've kissed the moon a million times_

_Danced with angels in the sky_

_I've seen snowfall in the summertime_

_Felt the healing of the powers above _

_I've seen the world from the highest mountain_

_Tasted love from the purest fountain_

_I've seen lips that spark desire_

_Felt the butterflies a hundred times_

_I've even seen miracles_

_I've felt the pain disappear_

_But still haven't seen anything_

_That amazes me quite like you do_

_You bring me up when I'm feeling down_

_You touch me deep you me right_

_You do the things I've never done_

_You make me wicked you make me wild_

_'Cause baby_

_You're my #1_

_I've sailed in a perfect dream_

_I've seen the sun make love to the sea_

_I've kissed the moon a million times_

_Danced with angels in the sky_

_I've even seen miracles_

_I've seen the tears diappear_

_But I still haven't seen anything _

_That amazes me quite like you do_

_You bring me up when I'm feeling down_

_You touch me deep you me right_

_You do the things I've never done_

_You make me wicked you make me wild_

_'Cause baby_

_You're my #1_

_You bring me up when I'm feeling down_

_You touch me deep you me right_

_You do the things I've never done_

_You make me wicked you make me wild_

_You bring me up when I'm feeling down_

_You touch me deep you me right_

_You do the things I've never done_

_You make me wicked you make me wild_

_'Cause baby..._

_You're my..._

_#1_

Author's Note: well I hope you enjoy this chap but not to worry the lemony goodness will be in the next chap if you want me to continue the lemony goodness in this chap I will need a decent amount of reviews. But until then please enjoy the chap that you read now.


End file.
